


Ursa Major

by Aunty_Climatic



Series: Scattered Stars [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters, older brother, single parent, younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: from the moment she got into this relationship, it was just one hardship after another. The only good thing to come out of it are her children out of wedlock. Can she find a better life in a small coastal town?





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had at work on day that I wanted to work on. Part of my Scattered Stars Series

Call after call, and setting up appointments in a never ending cycle. My desk is loaded down with post it notes, appointments and meetings marked on a large calendar. Even at the very head of my desk there are post-it-notes covering three picture frames. Two smaller ones on either side of a larger frame. 

Behind me the large double doors open. “Ah miss Anderson still hard at work I see.”

“Of course sir, and you have a 3 o’clock appointment with you dentist sir. After that a meeting with the board of directors.”

“Ah thank you miss, You may leave for the day.”

“Thank you sir enjoy the rest of your day.”

I don’t leave right away instead I wait for the second secretary to arrive before even thinking about packing up. When she finally arrives late like usual, I share with them they calls and notes I’ve taken throughout the day, before beginning to pack. As I do so the other speaks.

“You know we are just so lucky to have you around. You are just such a hard worker, I don’t see why I need to come in half the time.”

“I work hard to provide for my family.” is all I say before leaving.

As I walk through the halls of Joja whispers echo around me.

_ ‘I heard she’s the President’s Private Secretary.’ _

_ ‘What did she do to get that job?’ _

_ ‘Some say she slept with the boss.’ _

And they go on like that as I finally leave the building and begin the long trek home, not risking getting on the bus to avoid spending what little money I have. So from the center of the city I make my way to the outskirts to arrive at a rundown home with toys throughout the yard and paint peeling off the sides. A chain link fence surrounds the building and as I approach I hear crying from inside. Taking out my key I unlock the door to find my four year old daughter on the floor crying and her older brother sits on the floor in front of her holding his cheek.

Looming over them both is their father bottle in hand and red faced. “I told you to quit your whining or I’d show you something to whine about you little shits.” He takes another jerky step towards the two and I run to push him away. 

“Get away from my children!” I shout as he falls to the ground. As he tries to get up he says “Keep your damn nose out of this bitch, that brat needs to learn his place.”

“You will not lay a hand on either Edward or Annie again Jeff.” and as I say that I drag him outside. He tries to put up a fight, but in his drunken state it isn’t much, and when he is finally on the porch I lock the door. Turning around I look at my two kids and find a bruise appearing on Edwards face, and Annie with puffy eyes from crying. 

“Oh baby girl come here.” I say as I slowly approach Annie and bring her into my arms. “Edward, you too.” and pull him into a hug. Edward lets go and like a smart kid he is begins locking the windows. 

I look around the house, at the toys thrown throughout the room, and the pile of dishes in the sink I would’ve been doing had this not of happened. “No more of this, we need to get out of Edward follows close behind but doesn’t cross the threshold of the room as per a rule his father set about. “What do you mean mom? Where will we be able to go?” he asks as I sit Annie down here.” I say as I walk up to my bedroom.

on the bed and crawl underneath.

As I come out from underneath the bed I pull out a small safe I bought prior to having Edward, inside is everything of importance; from birth certificates, to any spare money I could keep to myself. I pull out a letter at the very bottom of the safe and sit on the bed. “I’m not sure if you remember your Great Grandpa Cyrus, but when he passed away he gave me this envelope saying it would help me in my time of need.”

Edward grabs his little sister and sits beside me. “Do you know what it is?”

“Not a clue.” I say as I tear the seam and remove the letter from inside. I decide to read the letter out loud.

_ Dear Sarah, _

_ If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of change once again.  _

_ The same thing happened to me long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. _

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to the place… My pride and joy: Constellations Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. _

_ This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl.  _

_ Good luck. _

_ Love, Grandpa. _

I place the letter down with the words facing the desk and see another note.

_ P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya? _

A moment of silence passes before edward breaks it. “Do you own a farm now?”

I shake my head. “No sweetie, we own a farm.”

For the rest of the night we spend it packing up any belongings we’d like to keep with us, and setting everything else aside for what ever may come of it. I pack away clothes and keepsakes that are precious to me. Edward pack up the game system he bought, and Annie throws a fit when we can’t find BunBun right away.

I find it best to leave first thing in the morning, and luckily Jeff isn’t waiting outside for me. I bring both kids with me to Joja HQ and have them wait at my desk when we get up there. The other secretary is still there focusing on a private call and filing her nails when she spots me. “I’ll call you back Becky, my replacement is here early.”

Before she can even put her file down I put my hand up. “Sorry Jenn, but could you let the boss know I’m coming in, I won’t be long.” 

She merely quirks an eyebrow but abloges regardless. 

I enter the room and the president of the company sits with his back to the large floor to ceiling windows nose stuffed into his computer and tablet. Without even looking up from either he addresses me. “Ah Miss Anderson, to what do I owe the plesure?” 

I hand him a slip I had previously printed off. “I merely wanted to give you this.”

He barely even spares it a glance. “I’ll take a look at it later. Let Miss Reed know she may leave.”

I stay rooted to the spot. “If I were to do that you would have no one to take your calls.”

And now he looks up from the screens. “And what makes you say that, you’re here to take your shift are you not.” 

I shake my head. “I’d read what’s on the paper if I were you.” and without providing anything more, I walk out the door. Edward is sitting at my ‘desk getting the picture frame uncovered and into the box that we brought and Annie is sitting just below him drinking a juice box. Just as I pick up Annie the President’s shout of alarm can be heard through the door. 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” A few seconds pass with my family approaching the door when the doors behind us burst open. “Miss Anderson, what is the purpose of this letter?” Are you truly prepared to throw your future away that easily?”

I turn slowly to face the head of the company. “I’m not throwing away my future, I’m forging my own path that I can appreciate, one where I don’t have to worry about my image or the words of others. Someplace that doesn’t include pencil pushing.”

Jenn and the President stand in silence at what I just said and only begin to speak up when the Elevator starts to close. 

Walking out of the house my boyfriend lived in felt like escaping a prison, walking out of this building feels like walking away from a ball and chain. What will it feel like walking onto the new farm?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the URL for the tumblr https://abananaphone.tumblr.com/


End file.
